


OOO同人－映An：触及

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji





	OOO同人－映An：触及

映司伸出手。  
他以为会碰触那掉落的红羽。  
但是没有。  
就连影子都没能留给他。

Ankh伸展开双翼。  
他的手已经触及不到那个身影。  
可是就连翅膀的羽尖都没能擦过。  
最难受的冰凉。

映司虔诚的将硬币握在手里。  
他怕掉落和遗失。  
那份碎裂棱角的坚硬擦过拇指。  
远远没有那头金发般该有的柔顺。

Ankh沉睡于虚无。  
如果他会做梦大概一切都能预料。  
就好像无数硬币组成的身体。  
他的思念也和数不清的碎片般堆积。


End file.
